1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for cracking nuts and for separating nut meats from the shells after the shells have been cracked. More particularly, it relates to such a method and apparatus which utilizes air to propel a nut for cracking and to separate the nut meats from the shells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to employ air under pressure in a pneumatic nut shelling apparatus, in which the nuts are projected down a tube through use of compressed air, against a cracking anvil. Such a method and apparatus is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,107. However, the method and apparatus there disclosed produces the nut meats and shells in admixture, and it is still necessary to provide additional apparatus for separating the resulting mixture. Also, since the method and apparatus there disclosed utilizes compressed air to propel the nuts down a tube, carrying out the method there disclosed is fairly costly.
It also is often necessary to recrack nuts processed through such prior art apparatus. This is done today with a different, mechanical cracking apparatus.